Although silver can be deposited electrolessly onto metallic substrates from cyanide solution, the cyanide can present a risk. Alternatively, Greenberg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,845 disclose the deposition of silver onto copper film by the chemical replacement from cyanide-free solutions. The replacement is effected by using an ammoniacal silver solution containing a chelant such as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) or a salt thereof. It has been found that silver coatings prepared by this method often exhibit less than desirable characteristics, e.g. the silver is dark and susceptible to oxidation. And, since the rate of silver deposition is retarded in proportion to the concentration of copper in the replacement solution as the silver replacement progresses, those skilled in the art have attempted to maintain a low copper concentration in the silver replacement solution.